Izzy Black Wild Child
by Nicole0203
Summary: A/U: Isabella moves from NY to Washington with her father on the small La Push reservation, Can they handle the party animal that is Izzy... and can Izzy handle all the secrets of her father, brothers and their friends? One thing she does know is she's gonna make the best out of here time here whether it be with the sexy Pale face jedidiah, Hotty Paul or Sweet heart Seth.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT… I JUST LIKE PLAYING AROUND WITH THE CHARACTERS :D **

**Well tell me whatcha think? (: **

**A/N : Most of the outfits will be on my profile unless it's the pack… But if the pack is wearing something besides the usual cut offs and an occasional shirt it will be on my profile.**

About Izzy.

A/U and most of the characters will be OOC.

Izzy is 17

She's half Quileute, Half Mexican

She lived with her mom Renee all her life only visiting billy every summer

Shes lived in New York her whole life

Jacob is her older brother in this story hes 17 turning 18

Marcus is a O/C of mine he's the oldest of the three

He's 22 and Alpha of the pack because in this story he was first to phase, Sam is his beta cause he phased second and he's 20.

Marcus and Jacob are Izzy's half-brothers.

In the beginning of this story the pack consist of Marcus 22; Samuel 20; Paul 19; Jared 18; Quil 17; Embry 17; Jacob 17; Brady 16;

Colin 17; Seth 17 are not a part of the pack yet.

Leah (18) never phases

Chapter 1

**Izzy's POV.**

"I'm going to miss you so much baby" She whispers into my hair, kissing the top of my head quickly. They had already called first class and I was still standing with my back towards the gate peering into my mom's eyes as they swam with tears which in turn had my own filling up with the traitorous things, this wasn't ME I didn't do the whole crying thing but I so badly just wanted to forget the whole idea of moving across the country to my father's right then and there. Her emerald eyes held so much heartache it made my head swarm with questions.

_Is this really for the best?_

_Will she really be that unhappy?_

_Does she really NEED me to leave?_

But the answer to each came as fast as the questions did. _YES._

She _MORE_ than deserved this ...Traveling Europe and Asia with my new step-dad Phillip.

How could I even think about taking this away from her, besides it's about time I reconnected with my brothers whom I haven't spoken too in 3 years. The year I turned 15 was the last I heard from my dad and his sons. Dad called mom and said I couldn't come down that summer _(which I had absolutely no problem with)_ apparently my brothers were going through something and it just wasn't "ideal". Yea whatever floats your boat bud. I was just happy I didn't have to spend another miserable summer on the reservation watching dad fish, or being stuck at the beach with my asshole brothers while their friends ignored or taunted me because I was an "_outsider"_.

"Ma I'll miss you more than you know, don't worry so much though we'll talk all the time. I love you but I need to get on the plane" I rushed out hoping my voiced didn't crack while stepping forward, kissing her cheek and reaching down to pick up my back pack and slinging in it over one shoulder.

Walking away from the parent I knew and walking towards the plane that would take me to the parent I barely knew anymore. From the summers I had spent on the Res. I remember Billy always having this knowing look like he could see right down to your soul, and he can always tell when im lying basically I never got away with shit.

I slept for most of the flight and spent the last two hours listening to music on my phone, Thank fuck it actually didn't die.

So here I was walking through an airport filled with a bunch of people and my eyes were stuck to the screen of my phone trying to decide what song I wanted to listen too..

I was stuck between _Hinders get stoned _or _Imagine Dragons Demons_

when

BAM! SMACK! CAPLOP! I ran right into someone and landed right on my ass.

_Just fucking peachy. _

I stood up and brushed my hands on the back of my jeans ,Pulled out my headphones quickly and opened my mouth to apologize but my victim happened to beat me to the point because she had already whirled around to face me.

"Whoooa watch where your walking doll! I almost spilled my tea " She said smiling and giving her hand that held said tea a little shake as if to say "look see". "I'm Dyani by the way" She cheerfully added before taking the straw between her round plump lips, I took a second to give her a once over, She was beautiful with a strong jaw, high wide cheek bones to go with a slightly upturned nose, Her eyes were a beautiful dark blue. Her magenta hair was piled on top of her head in a messy bun; a navy blue bandana was tied around her head.

She was slightly taller than my 5 foot 3 inches I'm guessing she's around 5'5. The shirt she was wearing looked a size too big, Skin tight blue jeans hugged the curve of her hips perfectly and on her feet were the retro 6 Jordan's. All in all she looked good.

"Izzy" I returned with a small sheepish smile "I'm sorry by the way I was looking at my phone and wasn't paying attention."

"It fine. I'm not the one who fell on their ass" she dismissed with a wave of her hand a hint of amusement could be heard in her voice "You here in Seattle visiting?"

"Uh no I'm actually moving to a small reservation a few hours from here.. " I answered while looking around towards the exit. My mom had said one of the brothers was gonna be here to get me.

_Where the fuck are they._

"Really?! Does it happen to be near Forks? Cause that's where I'm from!" She announced grinning widely show casing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Actually it's about 15 minutes from Forks if I remember correctly" I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped at how excited she seemed at the idea that someone she doesn't even know living close to her.

"HOLY SHIT!" She exclaimed "Here let me have your phone so I can put my number in it, USE IT" She commanded playfully while snatching my phone.

She then handed me her phone and told me to do the same before saying her ride was here and that she was defiantly going to text me tonight so we can hang out.

Walking out the exit i headed to the nearest wall leaned against it and pulled out the pack of smokes I had in the front pocket of my back pack and waited for one of the brothers to show his face.

_**3 Hours later at the black residents**_

**Paul's POV.**

"TAKE THAT BEEEOTCH!" Quil jeered playfully while fist pumping a hand in the air above his head. From his spot on the floor he was layed out on his side with an elbow supporting his upper body weight up.

"Aw fuck you man you're a cheater, best two outta three" Jake's whiney tone made me laugh and call him a bitch to which he returned with a jerk of course he only sounded like a bitch cause he said it under his breath whilesitting up straighter on the couch concentrating on the flat screen across the way from us and pushing the buttons in his Xbox controller. Jeez could he push any harder? I mean his tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth and everything.

"You should probably calm downBlack don't wanna brake another controller cause you suck at COD, that would make it… what the third controller this summer that you'd have to replace" I goaded. I loved fucking with this kid he was so easy to rile up, especially when he's playing this game.

"Fuck off Lahote" He hissed between clinched teeth.

"Nice to know a fucking video game is more important than picking me up from the airport"

At the sound of the voice all three of our heads shot up and to the side of the room where a chick was leaning against the doorframe with a back pack strung over a shoulder her head was down and all attention was on her cell phone, I could only see her profile but from where I was looking she was hot as hell… Then she turned her whole body so she was facing us and looked up and right at Jake her eyebrow raising in question like she was waiting for him to respond. I took this opportunity to check her out.

She was kinda short at about 5 feet 3 inches,Her skin was a tan color not the same shade as are but I could tell she was at least half Quileute, Her long brown was braided on each side of her head and the rest hung loosely a couple inches above her waist, with a heart shaped face and the big honey brown eyes framed with long thick eyelashes when she'd blink the end of them would sweep across the top of her cheeks, her nose was straight and turnt up a bit at the tip the last thing I noticed on her face was her beautiful lips not to thin but not too big either they were perfectly kissable.. _Whoa kissable get ahold of yourself Lahote._

My eyed roamed down her body next she was wearing a skin tight black long sleeved top that showed off two inches above and two inches below her belly button exposing her flat but soft looking stomach a pair of camo pants hung low on her hips on her feet were a pair of all black chuck taylors. _Damn who the fuck was this chick._

"Hey Bells, I thought I was picking you up at noon" Jake asked rubbing the back off his neck an obvious sign that he was nervous. All he got in return was an amused snort and roll of her eyes.

A look of confusion came across his face before picking up his phone from the coffee table and looking at the screen.

"Fuck! Bells I'm so sorry I completely lost track of time.. fuck fuck I'm so…" he stopped talking when he heard her exhale quite loudly

"Izzy" she muttered under her breath

"What" he questioned his eyebrows pulling together in confusion

"My name is Izzy, Not Bells, Bella or Isabella or whatever the fuck else yous guys use to call me. Its Izzy." And with that she walked out of the room. Muttering the whole way about her not giving a fuck and wanting to be drunk as fuck.

_Isabella.. why does that sound so familiar…. OH SHIT! Isabella.. As in Isabella Black, Mark and Jakes kid sister. The last time I saw her she was 13 and hadn't come into her body so she was just an awkward short skinny girl who I completely ignored the only thing I was worried about at 15 was chicks my own age willing to 'put out'_

"Don't even think about it Lahote" Jakes voice broke me out of my inner musings.. guess I'd been staring at the spot she was just standing at.

Ha! Like a threat from him is gonna stop me.

I looked over at him smirked and replied with a "I don't even know what you're talking about Black."

And with that I got up and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**Izzy POV**_

I turned away quickly, the sight of Jake infuriated me, I could try to act as nonchalant as possible on the outside… but inside I was seething _WHAT KIND OF DIPSHIT FORGETS TO PICK THEIR SISTER UP FROM THE AIRPORT! _Ugh whatever I don't know why I expected much else, this is exactly the kind of shit that made me learn to not expect anything from my father or my brothers any expectation just leads to disappointment. No more of that shit I'm no longer that girl _little helpless Bella Black, the girl with positive mind and attitude. __**I'm mother-fucking izzy. Tough bitch who doesn't take shit from anyone, no longer sunshine and rainbows just a hell cat with a slight attitude problem..maybe even a little bit of a foul mouth too.**_

I made my way down the hall passing up the kitchen and the bathroom and stopped directly in front of two closed doors right across the hall from each other. I would be roomed right across from the dipshit himself. Yay me. I opened the door to my oldest brother marks, old room. The door creaked on its hinges, I grunted that's perfect guess sneaking out is out of the question I thought while taking in the room. My thought process backed up though once I saw the huge sliding window above the twin sized mattress in the corner of my room taking in the bed spread I grimaced light pink?_ Seriously _at least I had a decent size dresser on the opposite side of my bed, I went to check the size of my closet _s'not so bad_ it's not big but I couldn't really call it small either. The room will do all except that damn bed spread!

I plucked my cell out of my pocket scrolling through the contacts until the name I was searching for was highlighted. Contemplating if I should actually call or not, screw it I needed at least one friendly face I knew I sure as hell wasn't going to get it on the rez. If it was anything like when I would visit for the summers id get a few glares, some stupid outsider comments and a whole lot of cold shoulders. So I hit dial and waited for her to answer. She did eventually after 3 rings.

"**Welllll helllooooo Izzzzy miss Bella" ** -dy

"**Ah ugh please just Izzy, um is cool if I just call you dy?"**_-izzy_

"**Yeah that's fine, so whats up iz?"**-dy

"**Uh well actually I was wondering if you happen to have a ride. My mom is a bit forgetful and I know it will be a couple days before she even remembers to send me my boxes and ill need clothes… and new bed sheets you should see the one they put on my bed. It's kinda horrible. **–izzy

"**Oh yea girl I have a car! So lets say I pick you up and we can go to Port A for a couple hours? **–izzy

"**That actually sounds incredible ill send you my address in a text thanks dy" **–izzy

"**No problem see ya girl" –**dy

I hung up the phone quickly texting Dy the address, time to get the fuck out this house and go buy some shit.

**** STILL IZZYS POV**

So here I was 3 hours later in the Port Angeles shopping and getting to know Dyani.

"So if your step dad is totally loaded and cool with you going with him and your mom, what gives? Why move into a house with your dad and brothers when they are basically strangers. I mean plus from what you say they are distant annnnd one forgot to pick you up from the airport. To me it just seems like Europe was a waaaaay better choice." Dyani voiced her opinion around a mouth full of cheesy nachos.

I looked down at my own plate and moved around one of the mushroom ravioli with my plastic fork before stabbing through it and throwing in my mouth and chewed thoughtfully trying to figure out the best way to word my answer when in all honesty I didn't really have one, it just felt right. I felt like I NEEDED to move here like something was calling me home. _Home_ I thought the word bitterly could I really even call it MY home. I had always felt like the outsider I just wanted to belong with my family. Was it so wrong.. to want dad, Mark and Jake to want me too. Ugh fuck this line of thoughts.

"I just felt like my ma deserved a break from me, I'm a bit of handful why not bring hell unto my _father_ and _brothers_, Yea Phil's got big moneybut he puts some in my bank every couple weeks so I'm cool wit it, ya know? If they want some time away they got it. I'm just gonna post up here in Washington till I graduate then I'm getting the fuck outta here." I answered eyes still on my plate. No need for a deep conversation so early on in the evening.

"Well yea that's cool, _**ohmygossh **_you gotta hang out with me and a couple of friends this weekend! " She gasped out while texting furiously on her phone. "This totally fuck hot hottie Jedidiah is having a party on Saturday and you neeed to go with me!"

I swallowed down the mouthful of pasta and nodded my head before speaking I wiped my mouth with the napkin I had in my lap. "Uh yea sure sounds fun. Do you mind if we head back already? i just know my brothers are shitting bricks at this point, I kind of just left without telling them."

_****TIME SKIP **_**PAUL POV WHILE PATROLING**

"_ .tree .dirt .sky .tree .dirt .sky .Tree "–PAUL_

"_Paaaaaul! Dude really enough of that shit. What the hell are you trying so hard not to think about that your mentally torturing me with that fucking mantra! It's driving me insane, it's only me you and Sam on patrol what the hell man" –JARED_

Don't you hate when you're trying extremely hard not to think of something and them BAM someone mentions it and you can't help but think about it, it brings it to the front of your mind and you have absolutely no fucking control over it. Yea that's exactly what happened as soon as jared opened his big ass mouth, well mind I guess.

Because an image of a glaring Izzy came to mind and I had no will over it. There she was all mad and shit looking hella sexy in her tight black top, the exposed skin on her stomach looked like soft silk I just wanted to run my hand along it maybe dip a finger into the top of her camos and trace the tattoo that was half hidden there, from what I remember it looked like the top if a paw print.. suddenly it wasn't my fingers exploring the silk like skin but my tongue and the Izzy in my mind no longer had on clothes she was completely butt ass naked my tongue was slowly tasting every inch of skin on her stomach, circling her navel then dipping inside for a taste while she writhe under me. I was slowly making way down towards the soft flesh in between her thighs my hands had planted themselves on both sides of the curve of her hips, gods she was perfect, one hand made its way down to her thighs to pull them apart just as my fingers stared skimming to get to her most intimate parts I was rudely interrupted.

"_PAUL" Sam/Jared_

Through the mind link I could sense both amusement and frustration. Of course Sam would be the frustrated one maybe if he got laid every once in a while he wouldn't be such a dick.

"_Shut up" Sam snarled _

He came out of nowhere from behind and snapped at my left hind leg, almost instantly I was turned and crouching in defense my hackles raised. I was ready for a fight I was ALWAYS ready, being the most volatile wolf I lived for this shit. A low warning growl rumbled from Sam's larger wolf but I wasn't scared my only reaction was to bare my teeth and growl louder. Our wolves slowly started circling each other looking for the others weak point.

"_Come on guys cut that shit out, almost every day you two are each other's throats. It's getting old." Jared_

"_Maybe if he knew how to be respectful I wouldn't need to go for his throat" Sam was basically foaming at the mouth with all the aggression he was putting out, his lips pulled back all the way over his razor sharp teeth_

A shimmer in the air alerted us that someone else had just phased in, we all sensed the authority rolling off in waves at the new mind that had joined us. Great it's like he has a sixth since for this shit like he could sense that his phased wolves were fighting. As always we could never tell what was going on in his mind he was extremely good at not letting people into his mind but we could all feel the annoyance he was feeling at me and Sam for fighting once again. Our alpha was not happy.

"Phase Back. Pack meeting at my fathers. **NOW." **_ Marcus _The only indication that he had phased out was the shimmer in the air.

The weight of the alpha timbre from just that one word had my wolf ready to roll on its back belly up in a show of submission. Standing from the fighting crouch I was currently in to completely focus on the phase my mind instantly went to my zin place. Playing the drums my favorite thing to do in my pastime I pictured myself holding the drum sticks in my hands the beat coming easy I was a fucking natural with this shit and I could feel my bones shifting back to man. I quickly turned away from my pack brother to give us both a since of privacy quickly bending down to untie the leather cord that held my cutoffs and put them on.

Fight already forgotten.

Sam and I waited patiently for Jared to reach us before making our way over to the Chief's house. When we got to the newly renovated red house we walked through without knocking, pack doesn't knock my home is their home, their home is my home. Listening for where the rest of the guys were located I heard the sounds coming from the kitchen down the hall and headed straight to them plus I mean I smelled food and I was fucking starving.

"It's about time you fuckers showed up" a very pissed off looking Jacob growled from the opposite side of the table from us he was sitting down arms crossed head down looking like a 10 yr old in time out.

Looking around to see that everyone was here besides us three well fuck we were patrolling not off messing around what the hell is stuck up his ass.

"Jacob enough. Paul, Sam, Jared take a seat. We have some things to discuss." Mark murmured from behind a newspaper so low that if it wasn't for my supreme wolf hearing I wouldn't have caught it.

We took up the three empty seat next to a dazed looking Quil and turned our bodies to face our alpha.

"Okay, well first of all I want to inform everyone who doesn't know that Quil imprinted today" Mark began while setting the paper aside at this everyone turned to look at him but before anyone could congratulate him mark continued "on Emily's niece Clair."

At that both Quil and Sam tensed. I couldn't help the feeling of pity that arose with that information, what a cluster fuck for both guys.

Emily was once Sam's long term girlfriend from high school until Mark had phased one look was all it took and she was gone to him forever. Our alpha Imprinted on his best friend's girl to make matters worse Mark had completely stopped talking to Sam because he hadn't phased yet so it just seemed like his best friend came back from missing for 3 weeks and then stole his girl right from under his nose. 6 weeks and Emily was already living with Mark, even worse once Sam did phase he was taken to our alphas place to learn control, while living there Emily said the wrong thing to a new uncontrollable wolf and he phased to close to our alphas mate scarring her for life. It nearly cost Sam his life.

The fucked up thing about Quil's imprint was that she was 5, She is always at mark and Emily's I guess Quil had never really paid attention never looking in her eyes. How fucked up this imprinting shit is!

" Now that everyone knows this information we can get on too why exactly this meeting was called, The Seattle tribune has news of several unsolved murders and an extreme amount of missing people"

Before mark could continue the front door was slammed open hitting the wall behind it harshly. We all heard a little huff before the sound of bags hit the floor and footsteps walked back out , a car door was closed and then they made their way back up the walk way and into the house shutting the door behind them.

I listened more intently as the person huffed again picking up the stuff and the footsteps came closer and closer until everyone saw none other than baby black walk past quickly her arms full of shopping bags, I continued to listen as she went to the end of the hall threw open another door and dropped the bags again. Everyone was still turned eyes locked on the doorway waiting for her to come back this way and from the sound of it that's exactly what she had planned before her footsteps got close we turned around and looked busy all except Mark and Jake.

I smelt her strawberry and wild flower scent before I saw her. Everyone quickly turned and looked as she stepped in but like the first time I saw her, her attention was glued to her cell phone while she walked deeper in the room towards a cabinet, she reached up to get a cup out and my eyes zeroed in on two matching piercings on her lower back giving the illusion of dimples. Holy fuck it was hot.

"Holy Shit" I heard the hushed whisper low enough that only the wolves heard come from Embry at his comment I also heard two simultaneous growls come from Jake and Mark, which in return got baby blacks attention because she whipped around so fast she dropped the glass she was holding while her hand came up to her chest to rest over her now fast beating heart. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and take in the scene in front of her. She took a whole minute to roam over every single guy at the table hand still over her slowing heart; she took longer to roam over Sam which pretty much bugged the fuck out of me until finally her eyes landed on her brothers.

While the blacks were just sitting here staring at one another, what a fucking lovely family reunion by the way, Jared and Sam were both staring at me eyebrows raised silently firing off questions in their eyes. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on in their wolfy little brains they thought I fucked the alphas little sister probably wondering if I had a death wish. It's not my fault the fuckers just assumed that we had sex.. I was only fantasizing.

Finally mark broke the silence "Isabella where have you been? Why in the hell did you leave without letting me or Jacob know? Do you think you can just do whatever it is that you please? He questioned voice rising till he was practically roaring at his younger sister.

At first she flinched but she soon recovered and squared her shoulders while narrowing her eyes at our alpha.

"EXCUSE ME? Who the FUCK do you think you are? MY FATHER? When he cares enough to question me on my whereabouts then maybe you can get some answers but let me make this perfectly clear shit head YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER THERE FOR YOU ARENT GOING TO TALK TO ME ANY TYPE OF WAY YOU PLEASE. While I'm here I would appreciate it if you and dipshit there stayed out of my way. Deal? Good."

Completely ignoring the broken glass at her feet she stepped over it and made her way back to her room slamming the door shut. Leaving our alpha standing at the end of the table mouth hanging open speechless.

Baby black has got to be the sexiest chick I had ever laid eyes on. Her telling off my alpha like she just did made me want her a thousand times more, as if sensing what was going on in my head a probably every other unmated wolves head Mark gritted out between clenched teeth four words emphasizing each one

" SHE . IS . OFF . LIMITS"

He didn't even realize he just made it more appealing after all doesn't everyone want someone they can't have?


End file.
